Locations
Locations were the areas visited by Crypto in his many travels throughout the Destroy All Humans! series. In total, there were 20 Invasion Sites in all games. Destroy All Humans! Turnipseed Farm A mid-western farm community that consisted of a farm and a number of houses that were scattered around the area. A two-lane highway ran through the area. That area was possibly based on Cape Girardeau, Missouri, where a UFO crash supposedly took place in 1941. That area was the first Invasion Site that Crypto visited in Destroy All Humans!. Rockwell A small, rural town, located in the Midwest, near Turnipseed Farm. The town was home to a drive-in theater and a small Army Base, next to City Hall. The name was a pun on both sentimental artist Norman Rockwell and Roswell, New Mexico; where a UFO supposedly crashed in 1947. Santa Modesta A happy, idyllic Southern California suburb. That area was a perfect postcard for the ideal 1950's life, complete with 50's styled cars, teenagers, and a Baseball Field. That area was a parody of Santa Monica in the 1950's. Area 42 An Area 51 styled Military Base in the desert. The area was littered with Scientists, Soldiers, Majestic Agents, and advanced technology whose purpose was to stop Crypto. A Majestic Base was located there and was surrounded by Majestic Agents, Soldiers, and Tesla coils that were meant to shoot down the Saucer. That was also the area where Crypto 136 crashed and was dissected, along with his Weapons and Saucer. Union Town An Eastern seaboard industrial city located south of Capitol City and a representation of Norfolk, Virginia. Crypto was shot down by a Tesla coil and crash landed in that area, while he flew to Capitol City. Capitol City A parody of Washington, D.C. That was the last area available to Crypto, and was the area where he defeated both Robo-Prez and Silhouette. After he became President, Crypto resided in the White House until the events of Destroy All Humans! 2. Destroy All Humans! 2 Bay City The in-game equivalent of San Francisco, California. Bay City was the beginning Invasion Site in Destroy All Humans! 2, and the area where Crypto and Orthopox attempted to contact Furon Space Traffic Control to request a new Furon Mothership. The Rock was located in the water in the center of Bay City. While there, Crypto started The Cult of Arkvoodle and recruited hippie, Shama Llama as Leader while he was away. That was also the first place where Crypto saw Natalya. Albion Designed after London, England. The main landmarks of Albion were Parliament, the Soviet Embassy, and the Tunnel network. After he visited that area and caused some mayhem, Crypto learned how to use Mind Flash and converted more people to the Arkvoodle Cult. That was also the area where Crypto met Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe and properly met Natalya. Takoshima An island of Ninjas, giant monsters, and schoolgirls in mini skirts. Takoshima City was a true parody of Tokyo, Japan. That was the third area that Crypto and Natalya visited, and was also where Crypto received the Super Weapon from Arkvoodle. While there, Crypto was forced to fight the giant mutant monsters Kojira and Moghra. Tunguska An in-game parody of real life Tunguska, Russia and the home of the KGB. That area's main landmarks were Science Town, the KGB Base, and the Strange Base. After Crypto destroyed the Blisk Base, terrorized Pedestrians, and discovered Milenkov's true plans, he and Natalya traveled to the Moon in the Saucer. Solaris Crypto, Natalya, and HoloPox traveled to the Moon to stop the Blisk Plan to use nuclear missiles on the Earth and turn it into a new homeworld. Solaris was located there along with a number of small enclosures, including a tennis court and a string of mines. That was the last area in Destroy All Humans! 2 and where the last of the Blisk were exterminated. Natalya was killed there just before Crypto's final battle with Milenkov. Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Harbor City An in-game parody of Pawtucket, New England, Harbor City appeared to be filled with restaurants, construction sites, and Patty Wurst's Rioters. That was the location where Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed started where Crypto, under the command of Pox, massacred the rioters and eventually destroyed Patty Wurst. Fairfield Possibly based on some rural Kentucky town. It also appeared to be home of Big Willy's after Pox figured out that a person called Colonel Kluckin was behind the plot to destroy Big Willy's, and began a war with him. Pox then ordered Crypto to destroy the Roller girls and Mindy Peters. Fantasy Atoll An obvious parody of the real life Fantasy Island, Fantasy Atoll was a place filled with vacationers, pirates, rural gangs, and Soldiers. Fantasy Atoll appeared to be ruled by Mr. Pork and his assistant, Ratpoo. Crypto and Pox had to cancel their mission for a short time, because Pox wanted a new body. But after Mr. Pork's failure to make Pox a new body, Pox ordered everything destroyed on Fantasy Atoll that was related to Mr. Pork and his useless body. After that, Pox and Crypto celebrated until Mr. Pork (who appeared to be still alive) told them that he would destroy them with his battleship the ''Hate Boat ''(a parody of the real life The Love Boat). Crypto eventually managed to destroy Mr. Pork in his Hate Boat. Vietmahl An in-game parody of real life Vietnam and its war was a parody of the Vietnam War , and was the final location in Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed. Vietmahl was filled with Vetmahlien Rebels led by Trahn, United States Military and Colonel Kluckin's Gang. There, Crypto destroyed a Military convoy that was going to aid Kluckin, but then it turned out that it was going to kill him. Pox ordered Crypto to kill Trahn and then Kluckin, from which point Pox told him that he was quitting the restaurant business and, because of that, Crypto began to get angry but then, Pox told him the reason why and they went off to a small desert town in Nevada. Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Las Paradiso A parody of the well known Las Vegas,Nevada, Las Paradiso was a luxurious city filled with casinos, gamblers, and the mafia. That was the first location in Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon. There, Orthopox ordered Crypto to destroy the mafia and mess up Nero's Palazzo Casino that was ruled by the Molinari Brothers. After that, Crypto heard a voice in his head which ordered him to come to Shen Long, then, all of a sudden, huge alien robots appeared and attacked. But of course, Crypto didn't rest and killed them all. Sunnywood A parody of the real life Hollywoodand Los Angeles, Sunnywood itself was a well known movie district where films like Invasion of the Body Morphers (An obvious parody of Invasion Of the Body Snatchers) and Closers Encounters of the Extraterrestrial Kind (a parody of both Closer Encounters of the Third Kindand E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) where made. There, Crypto met The Lunarian Church of Alientology and did a couple of Odd Jobs for it. But, in the end, the Lunarians betrayed Crypto and so, he along with Pox and Veronica Stone, went off to invite all of Sunnywood and showed them what Dr. C. Curt Calvin really was (a Furon in disguise). But, then it turned out that Calvin was not a Furon, and was just a regular human, who got stomped by a Nexo Walker. Pox ordered Crypto to destroy the walker by shooting it in its weak spot. And after Crypto destroyed the walker, he got shot with a drug that knocked him out. Shen Long An in-game parody of real life Hong Kong, China, Shen Long was a large Chinese city filled with civilians and Kung Fu Warriors. There, after he woke up, Crytpo met The Master and his martial artists, who taught him how to fight Saxon and the White Dragon Kung Fu Society. There, Crypto and Pox found out that the Nexos that were sent to Shen Long were from Belleville, France and they went there. Belleville An in-game parody of Paris, France, Belleville was a city well known for its landmarks. There, Pox contacted the source of their problems, Henri Crosteau, which Pox ordered Crypto to destroy everything that was related to him. But, after the battle, Crypto took a sample of the Nexo DNA, vomitted, commented: "I can't believe it's not Furon DNA", and found out that the actual and original Nexos came from Furon. Fourth Ring of Furon Another Furon occupied planet, and the last location in Destroy All Humans! Path Of The Furon. There, Crypto did a few things: he made Pox a new body and found the one responsible: Emperor Meningitis. But, after Crypto killed Meningitis, he found out who the real Furon was that was responsible: The Master. Pox then killed The Master. With Meningitis and the Master both dead, Pox told Crypto that the Furons still needed DNA and that where would always be a reason to "Destroy All Humans!". Crypto replied that he was kinda right and asked Pox when would they come back to Earth. But Pox said that they wouldn't go back, but he (Crypto) would, and so, Pox supposed that this meant goodbye. Crypto went off, claimed that he'd be back in ten years (to be exact 1989), the Furons came in, and greeted their new leader: "All hail, Emperor, Pox!." Original Game Locations Originally, the first game would have had at least 9 locations + Bay City, reveled in the developer Darwinism of the game. In Game Rockwell- split into two locations, the other was Turnipseed Farm, parody of Rockwell, Cold Lake, or Roswell (different from Rockwell), Iowa Santa Modesta- Parody of Santa Monica Area 42- Parody of Area 51 Union Town- Norfolk, Virginia, the first invasion site ever made, originally a city, now more like a industrial district Capitol City- Washington DC Scrapped or Cut Out Invasion Sites These were the scrapped Invasion Sites and only one was remade. If there were any future games, there could be a chance these sites would be remade. Bay City - The second Invasion Site, remade for Destroy All Humans! 2. Century City- The Third Invasion Site, possibly a parody of Philadelphia, Seattle, Detroit, Atlanta, Chicago, Boston, St. Louis, Milwaukee, Minneapolis, Denver, New Orleans, Cincinnati, Cleveland, etc. Fort MacArthur- The Fourth Invasion Site, possibly a parody of Fort Knox, Fort Worth/Dallas, Fort Lauderale/Miami, etc. San Fortune- The Third Invasion Site, possibly the original parody of San Francisco, or possibly either Los Angeles, San Jose, San Diego, San Antonio or San Carlos. Chase Island- The original last Invasion Site, by pictures in the video, it looked like the parody of Manhattan Island, New York City. There was an extremely huge Invasion Site with 3,000 buildings in it, no people, and only cars. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 * Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed * Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Category:Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon